The Trials of Hugo Weasley
by percypops123
Summary: Inspired by a piece of art by Draykonis entitled 'Hugo does London,' http://draykonis./art/Hugo-does-London-78929010 This story is about what I think of Hugo and the man he becomes. Rated M for possible later chapters. Don't own so don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

Hugo was physically shaking as he sat at the kitchen table with his parents. It was a Saturday morning in August and the Weasley family were impatiently awaiting Hugo's NEWTs results. Rose was perched against the counter, in one hand was a large mug of coffee and in the other was Heat magazine. Hugo wondered how she could be so calm when his legs felt like jelly. His mother was twisting and tearing at a piece of kitchen roll as she watched for the delivery owl to arrive, she was tapping her foot against the table leg. His father kept making tutting sounds and sighing as if he was going to say something but at the last second decided against it. Hugo didn't know where to look, he'd left his contact lenses out, so even looking out the kitchen window for the blasted bird was no good. Outside just looked like a bluish, brown blur.

"It's here, it's here!" squealed Hermione, knocking over her own cup of coffee.

"Ruddy Hell!" Ron cried as the scolding hot liquid dripped onto him. With seeker like reflexes Rose rushed to the window to let the bird sail through. A warm breeze fluttered in after it, Hugo could smell the blossom from the pink covered tree in the front garden. It was sickly and sweet and made his stomach drop even further. The bird circled the kitchen table above the other three's heads then dropped the envelope, it didn't even wait for a treat. Rose slammed the window shut and took her place next to her dad in the spare seat.

"Openitopenitopenit!" Hermione squeaked pushing the envelope into Hugo's now clammy hands. Ron shushed his excited wife and the rest of the family waited with baited breath as the youngest Weasley tore open the letter which contained his future. Pulling out the cream parchment from the envelope Hugo unfolded it and began to scan through it. His mother looked like she was about to burst, compared to his sister whom he knew wanted to go back to bed.

"OK," he began. "Muggle Studies and Herbology I got O's,"

"That's wonderful his first O's!" his mother was clasping her hands over his father's fearing that she would miss something important if she let go. "and..." drawing in his family as the suspence heightened.

"Go on," his mother encouraged.

"Well, the rest are A's and one P." Hugo felt a sigh of relief wash over him. The wait was over and to be truthful he had done better than what he deserved. There was a tangible pause in the kitchen until his father broke the silence.

"That's brilliant Hugo! Didn't think you'd pass that many. After all the bloody parent teacher meetings me and your mother had to go through for your bloody behaviour. I'll never get over those O's, though albeit one in Muggle Stud- Aww!" he gasped rubbing his now sore shin.

"There is nothing wrong with that! Well done darling I'm so proud what was your P in?" Hermione asked in a way so that it did not appear her heart was breaking over the one failing grade.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hugo replied, waiting for a telling off. He lifted his handsome head to see the loving faces of his parents despite his previous record at school. He shrugged in a 'what can you do manner.' Rose got up scruffing his hair up as she past.

"Well done H, I knew you could do it." Hugo took that as the best compliment ever and for the first time that morning felt himself really smile. The weight that had been burning into his shoulders had been lifted, the muscles in his neck and arms relaxed and feeling returned to his jelly-like legs.

"This calls for a celebration," Hermione pushed herself away from the table, "should we have dinner somewhere tonight? What about 15? Jamie's ever so lovely I'm sure he could fit us in, we'll bring Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, make space for Albus, James and Lily. And of course we'll invite Scorpius and Draco he'll probably want to bring his wife so I'll need another place for them. I could even see if Luna wants to come, she can bring the twins!" his mother looked so happy writing out an invitation list and already making calls that Hugo didn't have the heart to tell her that he just wanted a quiet night in. Ron sighed again and looked at his son, they both shared a knowing glance, Hermione had set herself a mission and no-one would stand in her way till it was complete. It was safer and less hassle if the males just took a step down and left everything to her. "I'm sorry dear, do you want something to eat? You have been awfully quiet this morning but now that it's over....?"

"Sure mum, can I have a fry up?" knowing that eating would make his mother happy. Hugo's stomach still had a few knots floating around but he decided to eat through the discomfort. Hermione beamed even more as she gushed around the kitchen throwing oil into the frying pan. With a flick of her wand eggs, bacon, sausage, tomatoes and mushrooms came flying out of the fridge. Hermione expertly ripped the fat from the bacon and threw it in the pan with the sausages a few more wand strokes and the tomatoes and mushrooms fell apart perfectly diced. Hugo had to admit his mother was talented, but also slightly neurotic but perhaps that was what his father needed? The warm smell of bacon and sausage frying made Hugo feel a little queasy, just eat through it he thought as the plate was happily plonked down in front of him. His father started to fill his face making small talk about Chudley Cannons and how Ginny was doing being assistant coach to the England team and how maybe this year they'd beat the bloody Bulgarians. Hermione tried to diffuse the tension but ended up accused of being a traitor to the Country and everything English. Hugo pushed the remainder of his breakfast to the left side of his plate. It gave the impression that he had eaten more than he actually had. Excusing himself he made his way up to his bedroom in the attic.

"Jurassic Park," he said, the hatch lowered and a silver set of ladders slid down. Hugo gripped the sides and climbed up into his room. This was his favourite room in the house, the morning sun wasn't very high and it was still cool. Large bay windows took up most of the left hand side of the wall which lead out to a small roof top terrace. The walls were green and mocha with his bed in the corner. At the bottom of his bed was a miniature functioning Amazon rain forest, in a glass biosphere. Hugo had been attending to it since he was twelve it was his baby. He tapped the glass with his wand and watched as a swirl of white fluffy clouds appeared and started to darken. Suddenly the tiny heavens opened torrential rain began to flood the Amazon mini basin. After a few moments it stopped. The Cecropia Trees glistened after their shower, the rich green of their finger shaped leaves reflected from the rain droplets in the early morning sun. Perfect miniature replicas lined the small river that ran through the bio sphere, and if he put his face nearer to the open top he could feel the intense humidity radiating upwards, when he was happy that all was well he switched on his PC and began to type.


	2. Chapter 2

OK Chapter 2 we still haven't arrived at the 'beef' of the story we are very much in the introductory stage. Hope you enjoy!!!

_"The savage, rocky shores of Christmas Island, 200 miles south of Java, in the Indian Ocean. It's November, the moon is in its third quarter, and the sun is just setting. And in a few hours from now, on this very shore, a thousand million lives will be launched."_

"How the hell did you manage this?" gapped Rose as she re-read the paper in her hand.

"Easy," said Hugo smiling smugly.

"You know mum is going to kill you and I don't think dad is going to be impressed either."

"They'll be fine with it."

Rose starred at the paper one more time before eyeing Hugo. He was relaxed too relaxed, it un-nerved her. They were in his room sitting out on the small terrace. The night was warm and she hadn't felt the need to wear cardigan but Hugo's attitude was giving her the shivers. "What's wrong?" Hugo said breaking the silence slowly swirling the red wine in the glass he was holding. Rose paused before answering,

"They'll think you're turning your back on our world."

"Are we human?"

"What?"

"Are we not human?"

"Of course we are but we're also mag-"

"Do we not bleed if we are cut?"

"Yes, but then we point a wand on the cut and we heal ourselves."

"Do we not cry when something upsets us?"

"Yes."

"Can magic help us then?"

"Hugo, I don't know where you are going with this."

"I'm not turning my back on the magic world. I love magic, it's part of me, it's who I am." He waved his arm in front of him and watched as flashing lights and sparkles emitted from his fingertips and landed happily on the floor before fading away. Rose watched, jealousy prickled the back of her neck at her little brother's effortless ability to perform wandless magic.

"Then why go to a Muggle university?"

"Because I am part Muggle and so are you, least you forget."

Rose didn't answer. Exasperated by her brother's cryptic ramblings she got up and left his room. Hugo remained and watched the stars a little longer. Picking up the sheet of paper Rose had abandoned he folded it neatly. Tomorrow would be a good day to tell his parents his plans for the future.

The next morning with a slight headache and furry tongue, Hugo made his way downstairs for lunch. He had slept in till one. His mum was reading the Daily Prophet and his dad was in the back garden polishing an antique broom. Radio 2 was floating around the kitchen while a pan of stew simmered for that night's dinner.

"Morning," greeted his mum in the voice that said 'it is not morning and you're lazy.'

"Morning," Hugo muttered before grabbing a cup of coffee to make himself feel half normal. The back kitchen door was open and Hugo could hear his father cursing after a tin of what he presumed was lacquer clattered over.

"So," his mum started. Oh no thought Hugo turning to the window pretending to be preoccupied with something outside. "Now that you've got your NEWTS what are your plans? I was speaking to woman at work who's husband is on the board for admissions for Oxford Wizard University. I could speak to her if you like for clearing."

"No it's OK, but thank you." Hugo kept his back to Hermione.

"Oh well are you going straight into work because if you want to work for the Ministry your father and I could get you into any department but you'd have to start at the bottom mind..."

"Thanks but no thanks. I do intend to go to university just not a wizard one."

"Really? You've never said anything before. Where are you going what are you going to study?"

"I'm looking into Lancaster University."

"But that's so far up north!"

"Mum, Hogwarts was Scotland!"

"It's Muggle!"

"You're Muggle!"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is it?" Hugo couldn't help himself as his voice rose. At this point his dad came in cleaning off brown resin from his hands with a very used rag.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Hugo wants to go to Lancaster University."

"Where's that?" Ron asked missing the 'look' that Hermione was trying to send him.

"I am going." Hugo said defiantly. "I got accepted I start my Michaelmas term on the 12th October."

"Where's Lancaster?" Ron asked again.

"Up NORTH!" said Hugo and Hermione in unison. Ron held his hands up in defeat.

"So?"

"It's Muggle."

"So?" Ron said to the surprise of Hermione and more so Hugo. "Look, it doesn't matter where he goes as long as he goes somewhere. Come on Hermione you and I both know if he doesn't do it his way he'll moan about it and do a rubbish job. Hugo do you want to work for the Ministry?"

"Hmmm not really."

"See, he knows what he doesn't want to do. I think we should let him find out what he actually wants to do. Come on, Hogwarts was bad enough but could you imagine going into work and hearing that Hugo was being a shit in the big world?"

"Dad!"

"Well it's true."

"Ronald!" Hermione looked like she was ready to kill. "It's just that Hugo hasn't been exposed enough to the Muggle world. I know that's partly my fault but it's just different."

"Muggle Studies is the only bloody O he got he'll be fine."

"I do know a lot mum, and I've got you and nan and grandad to thank for that." Playing the emotional gratitude card was probably Hugo's best chance. He continued, "I mean, if it wasn't for you I'd never have known about the Muggle world in such detail. I love it, it's part of me and you and it's something we have in common."

Hermione looked like she was going to cry. Her lips pursed tight, eyes big and glassy.

"Oh Hugo, my last baby is leaving the nest."

"Mum! Rose is back every other weekend."

"I know that, it's just not the same." She pulled Hugo into a hug rubbing her face into his stomach. Hugo gave a pleading look to Ron. Ron smiled and picked up the Daily Prophet. "I'm so proud of you.," she weeped, "I love you two, so much."

"I love you too mum, I've still got over a month before I go maybe," he paused dreading what he had to say next, "maybe you could help me pack and choose a college for when I get there."

"Oh Hugo! I'd love to!" that's what he was afraid of. He allowed his mum to cling to his body a bit longer before prying her off him.

"Well I'm gonna go and shower." Hugo left feeling relieved and anxious at the same time.

When Hugo had left the room silence hung between Hermione and Ron. Leaping from their chairs with huge grins across their faces Hermione and Ron pranced into each other's arms and danced around the kitchen twirling each other and laughing.

"Shall we crack open the bubbly?" Ron asked cheekily.

"But it's only just gone one."

"Lets just say I'm feeling like some afternoon delight." Hermione's eyes widened at the comment.

"Oh yes Mr Weasley, I think I'd quite enjoy that."

"Well Mrs Weasley, get two glasses and meet me in the bedroom." Ron let Hermione go and gracefully flounced to the bedroom. Hermione giggled with joy, one down non to go. Finally the house would belong the Hermione and Ron she couldn't wait to start renovating the attic. By Christmas she would have her own laboratory, complete with skylight for Astronomy research.


	3. Arriving

Hello readers, well this is going to be the 'real' start of the story. I just needed the first two chapters to set the scene. If some of you were wondering what the title is about well after the fanart by the very talented Drakonis I just thought how wonderfully British Hugo could be. The pose and self assured look also reminded me of another British great. David Attenborough. Who knows what will happen to Hugo in JK's mind but in my addled mind he becomes just like his hero. This section of this story will be named 'Arriving' taken from 'The Trials of Life,' by the same name. So here we go.....

The M6 is decidedly nowhere near as bad the M25 or the M1. Driving away from London is a soul destroying event, riddled with exasperation and annoyance from Hermione, targeted at Ron's harsh breaking and constant swearing. The art of driving eluded Ron and it was a miracle they had not crashed and exploded into a ball of fire wiping out the entire family in a matter of seconds. Hugo sat in the back silent, covertly clutching at his seatbelt for dear life. For the first time since the acceptance process had begun Hugo had negative feelings, but maybe that was the slight queasiness from being in the car. Rose had said she would meet them there refusing to travel by car when port key was much easier, faster and better smelling. The trip altogether took around five hours, but finally they were in Lancaster. Hugo couldn't help himself, the giddy feeling in his chest was about to erupt. The purple and white sign that read Lancaster University came into sight. The University itself was on the top of a large hill. To get to the top you had to travel up the winding road which was dotted with trees. The trees were multicoloured, covered in hundreds of posters. 'Pendle was your first choice,' 'Bowland is Number One' 'Only winners come to Fylde.'

"What are all of these?" his dad asked slowing as he read the amateur propaganda taped to the trunk.

"They're what all the colleges' put up, for Fresher's Week, I'm officially a Fresher, I can't believe it." Hugo giggled. He felt deliriously excited, he knew he shouldn't especially since he came from the Wizarding world. At the top of the winding drive they came to a round-a-bout. In the centre of the grassy mound was a flag pole with the University Flag flying full mast, 'Patet omnibus veritas,' _truth lies open to all_. "Wow," was all Hugo could manage, he felt so inspired and proud but didn't know why. Driving around taking the third exit the car chugged slowly along the perimeter road. On the right was a nursery for children, directly opposite that was signs for the sports centre. On the fenced off netball courts some Indian boys were playing cricket. Further on the left was a large white and grey building with the corner made out of glass allowing people to view the staircase. Hugo saw signs for Pendle near the corner of the perimeter road before it bent around the corner. They took a left at 'Pendle Avenue,' _how original? _Hugo had memorised the instructions for his first day, he had to go to Pendle Bar and show his papers and pick up the keys for his new room, Kellbrooke room 12. Walking across the bricked pavement the bar was a solitary building in the centre of the quad. All around young adults with their long suffering parent's lugging luggage and paraphernalia around. Some were sitting comfortably on the grassy areas chatting happily. Hugo followed the signs into the bar. Inside the actual bar was shuttered down against the right hand wall. In the centre was a square of black leather couches with a small table. Around the walls were blue comfy seats with more tables and free standing chairs. An electronic games machine was to the left of the bar. The floor was a pale laminate with blue floor length curtains. On the left wall was a dart board and in the corner was a dj booth. Two tables with four student volunteers were sat waiting for the new batch of Freshers. Hugo made his way to the table and a very cheerful girl took his details.

"Oh, Hugo that's a lovely name." She beamed happily, handing his keys back. Her hair was tied with green and yellow ribbon and her green polo shirt read, Diane Keatering, Female Sports Rep. Her shorts were yellow and Hugo even noticed that she wore one yellow and one green sock. She was in Hugo's opinion very Pendle. "Gosh you're tall, I'll be sure to come and find you when I need players for basketball k'? Are you coming to the bar tonight? You're block rep will be round later to give you a little welcome talk and to bring you down here. We're having a quiz!"

"Sure," Hugo stuttered, feeling himself blush furiously.

"Cool, see ya' there!"

Hugo returned to the car Hugo and Ron were eating the packed lunch Hermione had insisted on making.

"HUGO!" Rose came bounding up the avenue. To Hugo's surprise she was sporting an oversized Lancaster University sweater. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh my Merlin, you would not believe it!"

"Try me."

"Nathan is here?"

"Nathan?"

"Nathan Williamson, he was in my year at Hogwarts. After we left Hogwarts no-one knew what happened to him. Here he is, he's doing a post-graduate course in Medicine, how random is that?"

"No, what is random, is the fact you have that sweater on."

"Oh this old thing." Rose waved her hand to dismiss Hugo's comment.

"It's his isn't it." It wasn't a question.

"So what if it is? He was one of the fittest lads in my year and now I can rub Victoire's nose in it."

"She was with Teddy the whole time."

"Yes, but those nights when she would say, Oh Roze eef I was not with Teddy Nathan ee would get eet."

"You have been here two minutes!"

"Make that two hours I port keyed early I wanted to have a look before you came here and those two," nodding her head in the direction of the car, "would drag me round all the boring sights. Fortunately I landed in the Graduate College, it's over there. You'll find that out soon enough. The only person to notice me was Nathan and we talked and he made me promise not to tell anyone he was here."

"You blackmailed him."

"How fucking dare you Hugo Weasley. He made me promise after we'd done it."

"Gross, come on I've got my key you can help me take this stuff up to my room."

"Joy."


End file.
